Tied Together With A Smile
by My.World.Is.Different
Summary: He's gone forever, and Ginny doesn't know what to do.


**She was falling apart, and her fake smile was unraveling. Ginny Weasley, was a girl that was supposed to be happy. She was supposed to be one of those girls that didn't have a care in the world. She had a loving family, and great friends, the famous Harry Potter had finally noticed her and the war was finally over. But she was far from it. He was gone, the boy she loved so much, the one she always imagined as a part of her future...was never going to be.  
><strong>

**Ginny sat down on the fresh green grass; she crossed her legs and put her head in her hands, as she fell into the flashback again.**

"_Draco!" I yelled, running through the forest, as everything blurred by. He had to be near, his yells hadn't sounded far. _

_I stopped hearing a familiar laughter, but it was evil. I grabbed my wand and ran out into the opening. There he was, lying on the ground he had gashes that were bleeding badly. I ran to him without thinking about if the attacker was still there. _

"_Draco…oh Draco." Was all I could bring myself to say, I tried my hardest not to cry. "It's going to be okay, you're going to be okay." _

"_Ginny," He said smiling, and weakly toke my hand. I ignored the Mark on his forearm, which was the whole reason he was lying here, dying.  
><em>

"_I'm here, Draco." I said, squeezing his hand, trying my hardest of keeping my tears from falling.  
><em>

"_You are so amazing Ginny," He said weakly._

"_Do not start saying a death speech, Malfoy. You are not going to die." _

"_Ginny, I'm so glad your here with me." He said smiling. _

"_I am too, I've never been happier than when we're together." I said moving closer to his face. _

"_I'm sorry I'll never get to give you all the stars." Draco said, making me remember the night where we laid under the stars like one of those cheesy muggle movies. And he told me he'd give me all the stars in the night sky. _

"_You already did, Draco. You always gave me the stars, and always will." I said, tightening my grip on his hand, trying to hold on, to keep him here._

"_That's where I'll be." Draco said staring into my eyes._

"_Where?"_

"_When I die, I'm going to go back then." I knew that he meant that night._

"_Me too, Draco." I said, taking in a deep breath, as I felt my face get hot. "Me too." _

"_I love you more than anything, Ginevra Weasley." He said looking up at me, and I could see the pain in his face. _

"_I love you too, Draco Malfoy." I said watching one of my tears fall on his face._

"_I wish I would've gotten the chance to change it to Ginevra Malfoy." Draco said, his voice getting weaker._

"_You will." I told him, and he smiled._

_"I'm a lucky man, it will be the best day of my life." _

_"Mine too, it will be the most beautifulest day, with everyone laughing and smiling. And, then we will buy a perfect house, and fill it with gorgeous children." I told him, trying my best to keep myself from sobbing the words out. "They'll have my red hair with your beautiful blue eyes, and some of them will have your bright blonde hair, and my plain brown eyes."_

_"Their not plain, their gorgeous, just like you." Draco whispered, his breathing was getting slower. "I'm excited, Ginny. For our future."_

_"Me too, Draco." I whispered back, I knew he was about to leave me, forever. I clenched his hands trying to make him stay. "Me too." _

"_I love you." He said barely having the words come out, and then he was gone. His eyes shut, and his pulse stopped. He'll never get to walk this earth again with me. We'll never get to get married and have little redhead kids with silver blue eyes run around our beautiful house. We'll never get to be that old couple that have been together forever._

_"No Draco! No don't leave me, don't leave me. Please don't leave me." I sobbed clenching on to his body.  
><em>

_And it was right then that I decided that whoever did this, killed my Draco, was going to pay. Was going to die. Then I heard another one of those evil laughs, and I knew who it was this time. _

"_What a tragic young love story." The wicked witch said. I turned around and saw just who I was expecting…well mostly. Lucius Malfoy was standing beside Bellatrix. I was confused about why they were the ones to kill him, they were both related to him. But, I guess family doesn't matter to Death Eaters, and they must have found out about Draco joining the Order. So I stood up, ready to fight, ready to destroy her.  
><em>

"_Fuck you." I said through gritted teeth.  
><em>

"_What a naughty little girl, I just can't see what he saw in you."  
><em>

_"Go to Hell, Bitch." I said, I knew there wasn't a chance that she wouldn't block my spell. "Avada Kedavra!" _

_And then something happened, that not in a million years would I except to happen. She fell to the ground, with no sign of life in her. And I laughed, laughed so hard I didn't know I was going to stop.. And Lucius Malfoy was just watching me, not making any movement to reach for his wand.  
><em>

"_You know what?" I asked knowing he wouldn't answer. "Draco wasn't the evil and mean man everyone thought he was, he was better than that, he was better than all the other Death Eaters. But he was never one anyway, not to me, because he wasn't supposed to be. His future wasn't what you wanted it to be, Malfoy." _

_It felt weird, talking to his father this way. I knew it was risky, he could kill me for it, and probably would. But that didn't stop me, or from wanting so much to go up and punch him and to curse at him. But I couldn't, because I knew that through all the hatred and fighting with him, Draco couldn't help but to love his father. _

_And Lucius Malfoy hadn't moved, he didn't say anything just stood there, staring at Draco's lifeless form. By the look in his cold silver eyes you could tell that he loved his son. _

_"It's going to be okay." I muttered under my breath, not knowing if it was to him or to myself.  
><em>

_I didn't know what to do after that, so I walked back to his body. I sat down, toke his hands in mine and sobbed. And it was probably the most I had cried in my life, everything just came out. I didn't care that his father was staring at me. I didn't care that he might kill me any minute. I didn't care about anything but to be back with him._

_I turned around finally, to see that he was gone. And, I was glad, that maybe he just couldn't bring himself to kill his son's lover. _

**"Why'd you have to leave me?" she shouted as she say there sobbing at his grave. "Why'd you have to go?"**

**"Ginny?"**

**"Yeah?" She asked wiping her tears and tried to clear her face. Before turning around to see three familiar people.**

**"What are you doing here?" Harry asked, as Hermione ran to give the red faced Weasley a hug.**

**"I um-" Ginny stuttered '_This looked bad, really bad'_ She thought to herself. "I just came to take a walk, to get some fresh air and all. What about you guys?"**

**"We came to visit Sirius's grave." Ron answered, before glancing at the grave I was sitting at. "Why were you sitting at Malfoy's grave?"**

**"His name is Draco." She said fiercely, and without thinking, "I mean, he was just one of the names that I recognized…and well before he was killed, he apologized for everything." **

**"Really? I know he joined the Order, but-" Hermione said.**

**"-I still don't like the guy." Ron interrupted, and the group of friends smiled. "I still can't believe you killed Bellatrix."**

**"It was quite easy actually just caught her off guard." She answered, with a fake smile.  
><strong>

**They smiled, as they went into their own conversation, Ginny got sidetracked. Staring down at his grave, crying again. **

**"I'm just glad it's over." Harry announced after a while.**

**"We all are." Hermione said, "What's wrong, Ginny?"**

**She had still been looking at his looking at Draco's grave, but most of her tears had dried up.**

**"Nothing, I just wish it had all been a dream." She replied sighing, as she realized that the thing about being in a secret relationship is that when they die, you're not supposed to cry over them. **

**She's tied together with a smile but she's coming undone.**

-I hoped you liked it! Taylor Swift's song "Tied Together With A Smile" inspired me to write this. Even though it's not exactly the same story line. Please Review!(: Love ya!- **  
><strong>


End file.
